wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Licho przy studni
50 |Powiązane = |Występowanie = Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon }}Licho przy studni – wiedźmińskie zlecenie występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. Ogłoszenie Dobrzy ludzie, Wiem, że jest wojna i każdy ma własne zmartwienia, ale może znajdzie się ktoś, kto pomoże człowiekowi w potrzebie. Wszyscy pewno znacie studnię, co wśród ruin stoi, i licho, które zazdrośnie jej strzeże – a jak nie znacie, tedy się zapytajcie, to wam opowiem. Tak czy owak, ten, kto zdoła potwora od studni przegnać, dostanie mieszek pełen złota. Nie mitrężcie tylko, bo sprawa pilna. – Odolan Wpis w dzienniku W Białym Sadzie Geralt natrafił na ogłoszenie wywieszone przez Odolana – jednego z mieszkańców wsi. Mężczyzna pragnął pozbyć się upiora, który nawiedzał okolice starej studni – a do tego potrzebny był zawodowiec. Była to typowa robota dla wiedźmina, więc Geralt postanowił porozmawiać ze zleceniodawcą. Duchy zwykle straszą w okolicach zrujnowanych zamków, warowni, ostatecznie wież. Upiór z Białego Sadu wybrał sobie skromniejszą siedzibę – okolice starej studni. Jeden z mieszkańców wsi, Odolan, zapragnął przegnać widziadło i najął do tej roboty Geralta. Choć południca została przegnana, Geralt nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć. Kto zgotował kobiecie ze studni tak okrutny los? Czym sobie na niego zasłużyła? Kim była? Dzięki dedykacji na bransolecie znalezionej w jaskiniach, wiedźmin uzyskał odpowiedzi na te pytania od zielarki Tomiry i tym samym poznał kolejną smutną historię z przeszłości Białego Sadu. Okazało się, że lichem straszącym przy studni była południca – czyli dusza młodej kobiety, zmarłej nagłą i okrutną śmiercią. Wiedźmin znalazł jej ciało, wiszące wciąż na kołowrocie, oraz należącą do niej bransoletę. Zniszczenie tego przedmiotu zerwało nić łączącą nieszczęśniczkę z doczesnym światem i pozwoliło Geraltowi przepędzić ją raz na zawsze. – Jaskier Polecenia * Porozmawiaj z Odolanem o zleceniu. * Znajdź ducha, który straszy przy studni. * Korzystając z wiedźmińskich zmysłów, znajdź dowody na obecność ducha. * Przeczytaj wpis o południcy w bestiariuszu. * Znajdź coś, co wiąże południcę ze zrujnowaną wsią. * Przeczytaj dziennik ze zrujnowanej chaty. * Podążaj za śladami wleczonego ciała korzystając z wiedźmińskich zmysłów. * Użyj wiedźmińskich zmysłów by znaleźć ślady zostawione przez ofiarę. * Zejdź do studni i używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów poszukaj przedmiotu należącego do zabitej kobiety. * Znajdź wyjście z jaskini. * Wyjdź z jaskini. * Przygotuj się do walki z południcą i wróć do studni. * Spal szczątki dziewczyny, która zmieniła się w południcę. * Pokonaj południcę. * Zabierz trofeum z południcy. * Wróć do Odolana po nagrodę. Przebieg zlecenia W Białym Sadzie przy tablicy ogłoszeniowej, Geralt znajduje ogłoszenie, w którym jeden z chłopów – Odolan prosi o pomoc w pozbyciu się licha. Geralt udaje się do domu zleceniodawcy po więcej informacji. Odolan opowie wiedźminowi, że jego córka choruje i potrzebuje czystej wody pitnej. Niestety rzeka jest zatruta z powodu trupów w rzece, a jedyna studnia znajduje się w zrujnowanej wiosce na uboczu. Biały Wilk dowie się, że przy studni grasuje od 20 lat upiór, który uniemożliwia korzystanie ze studni. Zabójca potworów uzgadnia nagrodę ze zleceniodawcą i wyrusza we wskazane miejsce. Wiedźmin docierając na miejsce, uważnie przygląda się wypalonej ziemi. Geralt szybko ustala, że te ślady zostawiła południca. Biały Wilk po zapoznaniu się z bestiariuszem poznaje mocne i słabe strony upiora. Zabójca potworów po zapoznaniu się ze swoim przeciwnikiem rozpoczyna poszukiwania sposobu na przegnanie ducha. W wiosce znajdują się trzy chaty. Geralt po przeszukaniu jednej z nich znajduje dziennik, z którego treścią się zaznajamia. W tej samej chacie, wiedźmin znajduje również szczątki mężczyzny, oraz plamy krwi. Zabójca potworów podąża plamami krwi, aż do framugi drzwi, gdzie jest kolejny ślad. Geralt z tropu przy drzwiach, wnioskuje, że ktoś ciągnął ranną kobietę aż do studni. Przy niej jest kolejny ślad, ale jeśli wiedźmin prowadzi śledztwo w godzinach południowych wokół studni, pojawi się południca. Wiedźmin może ją pokonać, ale zjawa i tak wróci, albo poczekać do późniejszej godziny. Kiedy Biały Wilk podejdzie do studni, zauważy plamy krwi oraz, że lina jest wciąż napięta. Wiedźmin zauważa wewnątrz studni zwłoki kobiety powieszone na linie od wiadra. Geralt wyciąga ciało kobiety, któremu brakuje lewego ramienia. Biały Wilk wskakuje do studni w poszukiwaniu przedmiotów, które mogą wiązać duszę niewiasty, z miejscem, w którym żyła. Wiedźmin na dnie studni znajduje bransoletę kobiety o imieniu Klara od męża – Volkera i wypływa ze zbiornika podziemnym korytarzem, który znajduje się w drugim basenie. Biały Wilk przygotowuje do starcia olej przeciwko upiorom i wraca do wioski. Geralt podpala zwłoki wraz z bransoletą i pojawia się południca. Po zakończonym pojedynku Biały Wilk zabiera trofeum z zjawy i udaje się do zleceniodawcy. Geralt wraca do Odolana po nagrodę. Może odmówić przyjęcia jej, za co dostanie ametyst lub przyjąć, wtedy otrzyma 20 koron. ar:الاتفاق: شيطان يجاور البئر en:Contract: Devil by the Well ru:Заказ: Лихо у колодца Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zlecenia w grze Wiedźmin 3